se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ehud Barak/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Jiang Zemin - Sin imagen.jpg| Israeli Prime Minister Ehud Barak (R) gestures during a press conference with Chinese President Jiang Zemin (L) 13 April 2000 at a central Jerusalem hotel. Barak hinted that a controversial AWACS arms deal with China would go ahead despite strong US resistance. Jiang is on the second day of a six-day official visit to Israel and the Palestinian territories, the first ever by a Chinese president. Japón * Ver Ehud Barak - Yoshirō Mori.jpg| USA: UN: EHUD BARAK & YOSHIRO MORI PHOTO OPP. AP Taro Aso - Sin imagen.jpg| Japan Foreign Minister Taro Aso (R) meets with Israeli Defence Minister Ehud Barak August 14, 2007 in Jerusalem, Israel. Ehud Barak - Yoshihiko Noda.jpg| Courtesy Call on Mr. Yoshihiko Noda, Prime Minister of Japan, by Mr. Ehud Barak, Deputy Prime Minister and Minister of Defense, Israel. (Photo: Cabinet Public Relations Office) Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Abdurrahman Wahid - Sin imagen.jpg| Israeli Prime Minister Ehud Barak (R) and Indonesian President Abdurrahman Wahid talk before posing for a group photo at the United Nations Millennium Summit 06 September 2000. (ELECTRONIC IMAGE) AFP PHOTO/Henny Ray ABRAMS Asia del Sur India * Ver Ehud Barak - Manmohan Singh.jpg| The former Prime Minister of Israel, Mr. Ehud Barak calls on the Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh in New Delhi on November 17, 2005. Photo: Prime Minister’s Office Asia Occidental Israel * Ver Isaac Shamir - Sin imagen.jpg| PM Shamir (R) & Def. Min. Arens flanking new IDF Chief of Staff Ehud Barak, promoting him to Lieut. Gen., affixing rank insignia to his uniform sleeves. Ehud Barak - Isaac Rabin.jpg| From left: Ambassador Itamar Rabinovich, Chief of Staff Ehud Barak, Yitzhak Rabin, and Shimon Peresprepare to meet with U.S. delegation, February 1993. (Photo by Tsvika Israeli, Government Press Office, Israel.) Ehud Barak - Shimon Peres.jpg| El presidente Shimon Peres, el primer ministro Benjamin Netanyahu, el ministro de Defensa Ahod Brk y Jefe de Estado Mayor Benny Gantz evento entrante de despedida saliente jefe de Gabi Ashkenazi, Universidad de Tel Aviv (GPO, Amos Ben Gershom) Ariel Sharon - Ehud Barak.jpg| Barak and Sharon: Partners no longer. AP Ehud Barak - Ehud Olmert.jpg| Former prime minister Ehud Olmert (L) shakes hands with his defense minister, Ehud Barak. (photo credit:REUTERS) Benjamín Netanyahu - Ehud Barak.jpg| Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu, left, with then-defense minister Ehud Barak at a press conference at the Prime Minister's Office in Jerusalem, November 21, 2012. (Miriam Alster/Flash90) Palestina * Ver Ehud Barak - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Yasser Arafat's moves to make peace with Israel have angered Syria. BBC Ehud Barak - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| Former prime minister Ehud Barak shakes hands with Palestinian President Mahmoud Abbas during a meeting in New York in 2010 (photo credit: Ariel Hermoni/Ministry of Defense/Flash90) Turquía * Ver Süleyman Demirel - Sin imagen.jpg| Israeli Prime Minister Ehud Barak (L) meets Turkish President Suleyman Demirel, 14 July 1999 in Jerusalem. Demirel, who is the first foreign leader to visit the Jewish state since Barak was elected 17 May 1999, is seeking to broaden ties with Israel. Ahmet Necdet Sezer - Sin imagen.jpg| Israeli Prime Minister Ehud Barak (L) takes his seat next to Turkish President Ahmet. Alamy Abdullah Gül - Ehud Barak.jpg| Ehud Barak and Abdullah Gul. Selján Péter Fuentes Categoría:Ehud Barak